


Party Dress (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [58]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Party Dress, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: She's perfect to me.





	Party Dress (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Steve finished up getting ready and looked at his watch. Another five minutes and it was time to leave and pick up Autumn for the Governor’s party. It wasn’t like he was particularly thrilled to be attending it, but just by knowing that Autumn was going to be there by his side, was worth putting up with a night of being the poster kids of the Governor.

Steve started remembering the first time he saw Autumn. She had just started working for Kamekona in his shrimp truck. She was polite, sweet and always had a smile on her face. After a while, she was part of their Ohana and she felt the same about them.

Things between them started off slow. Sometimes, he happened to be there when she would end her shift and he would offer her a ride home. She didn’t have a car, so Steve didn’t mind taking her home. During those rides, they end up getting to know each other better, finding out they had a lot in common.

It took a few months, a lot of car rides and a ton of persistence from Danny, for him to ask her out on a date. He took her sight seeing around the island, since she had told him she didn’t know the island as well as she wished. After that, they had dinner at Kamekona’s and he took her home.

From there, it was only a matter of time for them to become official before their friends. It amazed him how well she had meshed with the rest of the team, becoming a close friend to all of them and their significant others. They would go to her for advice or just to vent and she would do the same.

Steve took another look at his watch and saw it was time. Locking the door behind him, he got in his truck and drove to Autumn’s house. He couldn’t wait to see her. Driving through the city, he thought about how much he loved her and how happy he was with her. He knew he would do anything for her and would never do anything to hurt her.

He got to her house and parked the truck out front. Leaving the car, he made his way towards her door and knocked. Adjusting his cuffs, he heard the door opening and when he looked up, he couldn’t believe his eyes. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a black, off the shoulder, high-low dress. It was simple but it fitted her perfectly. She had her hair up in a bun, with loose strands framing her face, with light makeup. She looked perfect.

Smiling at her, he told her how beautiful she looked before leaning in and kissing her, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her closer to him. She smiled at him and thanked him, saying that he looked very handsome in his black suit and buttoned shirt, his top two buttons undone.

He asked her if she was ready and she said all she needed was her purse. She came back and he offered her his arm, before walking back to his truck. He opened the door for her and helped her get in. Walking around the truck so he could get in, he couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

The whole ride to the hotel that was holding the party his eyes would wander towards her, every once in a while, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it. He couldn’t believe his luck. She was the light in his life and he was proud to say that he was hers.

They arrived at the hotel and Steve handed the keys to the valet. Opening her door for her and helping her get out of the truck, he once again offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted. They walked in the room and quickly found the rest of the team. After saying their hellos and complimenting everyone on their looks, Steve asked Autumn if she wanted to dance.

The band was playing a slow song and Steve thought it was perfect. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her own wrap around his neck. Leaning in, he kissed her and felt her kissing him back. They just stood there, swaying to the rhythm of the song, staring into each other’s eyes. He whispered an “I love you” and heard her saying it back.

The night was filled with laughter and conversation. He looked around his friends and couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was. He had friends that were Ohana to him and a woman that he would die for. “Life is good.”, he thought, before proposing a toast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn's dress:

Steve's suit:


End file.
